Castiel and Superheroes
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Cas doesn't understand why Dean thinks Batman is better than Superman. After all Superman has powers...


**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**Pairing**: Cas/Dean

_Inspired by Misha's Superman shirt and Jensen's Batman shirt._

* * *

They're in a store and Castiel is flipping through the shirts before he is grabbing a blue one in his size, throwing it over his arm with the others and moving on. Dean cocks an eyebrow before shrugging it off and glancing around the store to see Sam cornered by a very interested looking young woman. He can't fight the chuckle that escapes and glances away when pleading puppy eyes turn to him in desperation.

"Not today Sammy." the words cause Cas to look over at him in curiosity before he continues flicking through the rack. Throwing bright colored shirts over his arm and moving onto the next. "Wow Cas. Stocking up?" it's teasing and Dean wanders a little closer before looking through a rack himself. They won big the night before hustling pool and he wants a few light t-shirts. Something soft and light.

A delighted grin stretches across his face as his eyes alight on a shirt he figures Sam will tease him for but it doesn't matter. Cause it is old school looking and fucking perfect. Casually he pulls it off the rack and moves on pushing through the shirts hoping for another awesome find but figuring he can't top the one he has now.

Cas simply shakes his head with a fond smile and moves on to jeans. Something faded and comfortable. He keeps an eye on Dean, takes in the self-satisfied grin on his hunter's face, before grinning himself in pleasure. Part of him is curious about what Dean's reaction might be when he sees his choices. Castiel has been figuring out all those little pop culture references and he can't help the swell of pride he feels when one of them shows up unexpectedly especially when he understands it. Or the warmth he gets from seeing Dean's surprised and pleased expressions when he knows what Dean is talking about.

So he tries on the clothes and moves up to the counter to purchase them just as Dean finishes paying for his own purchases. He glances over to see Sam hurrying over towards them with a look of expectancy and hope in desperate eyes. Cas figures it's hope that the female behind him will take a hint. But considering he can see her moving after Sam the fallen angel figures the youngest Winchester is full of false hope.

She almost catches them as they move through the door but Sam's long legs are easily carrying him away from her. They're laughing at his expression and Dean is muttering something about Becky.

It's two days later before the fallen angel ventures out of his room wearing faded jeans and a bright blue shirt. He slowly moves into the kitchen making a beeline for the coffee machine and ignoring the two Winchesters who are just sitting down for breakfast. His mornings typically start with a run through the nearby woods, a long shower and then coffee.

"Nice shirt Cas." Sam's voice pulls his head up and Castiel can't help the pleased little grin on his face. He found he enjoys bright colored shirts and occasionally he'll wear plaid. Mostly because he notices the look Dean gets on his face sometimes and he isn't above encouraging the hunter when it comes to staring. Cas is enjoying figuring out what kind of human he wants to be and making choices. The kind of choices he knows humans do effortlessly but he can't help but grin every time he discovers something new about himself.

"Thanks." he takes a drink and watches as Dean glances up from his eggs with a curious expression before blinking at him. It's then that Castiel notices the shirt the hunter is wearing.

It's this bluish shirt with a goldish-yellow symbol on the front. It takes a few seconds before it clicks and Castiel is cocking his head to the side, staring at it with interest. Pleasure fills him as he recognizes the Batman symbol.

"Cas…Superman? Really?" there is an arched eyebrow, "Batman is better." Dean's chin is tilted stubbornly as Cas easily rises to the challenge and smirks slightly. He knows that Dean has been trying to educate him on Superheroes and he is still trying to figure out why his hunter must continue to insist that Batman is better.

"He doesn't have any powers. Superman has superhuman strength. He can fly, see through walls and Batman can't. I don't understand how Batman can be a Superhero. You have yet to explain this to me."

Sam snorts into his cup and leans back in his chair. Clearly he is waiting for a show and Castiel figures there is a good reason for it.

Dean starts sputtering in outrage at the comments, "Batman is a Superhero! Superman is an alien and just because he has powers doesn't mean he is better than anyone else! Batman saves people, he chooses to risk his life—" but Dean cuts himself off as he struggles to figure out a way to get Cas to understand. That just cause Batman is a human…a man…it doesn't mean he isn't a hero.

You don't have to have powers to make a difference.

Castiel furrows his eyebrows, lips pursing slightly, as he thinks over Dean's words. Watches the facial expressions crossing the hunter's face and flicks his eyes down to the symbol on Dean's chest.

"Oh." he mouth drops open in realization and a slow, easy smile spreads across his face as he slowly gets to his feet. Moves around the table and kneels down so he isn't towering over Dean who hasn't moved from his chair. It's obvious he is still trying to figure out how to get Cas to understand.

"What?" it's slightly defensive as Dean's arms start to move up to cross over his chest, but Cas softly grabs his wrists and halts the motion. Dean's mouth opens to say something but the look Cas gives him manages to stop the words.

"Dean. I understand why you like Batman." it's soft even with his rough voice and blue eyes are locked onto green. They're full of affection and care as he watches Dean's eyes widen slightly. "Because you're just like him. You don't have powers. You don't need them to save people. To care about them and risk your life. Just like Batman. You have a huge heart and you simply save lives because youwant to." he's smiling more and watching as Dean's cheeks start to redden slightly. "It's why I love you." the admission leaves the room in stunned silence at first.

Sam is grinning from the side and Cas knows, because Sam's heart is just as big as Dean's, that the youngest Winchester is more than ok with the admission. That Castiel loves his brother.

"Cas." and it is equally soft and full of emotions that Dean isn't sure he can dissect right now.

"I like Batman too. But Superman is my favorite Superhero." Castiel still hasn't moved his hands from Dean's wrists and the hunter isn't pulling away.

"I like Superman too Cas. Batman could use someone like him…even if Superman loses his powers."

The way Cas's face lights up is more than worth it and the fallen angel is moving up, hands threading into Dean's hair before he presses their lips together. Dean's responding kiss helps to convey his emotions and how he feels about Cas without needing to say it outright at the moment. Because he needs a little more time before he can say the words outloud. They're a huge commitment and he wants it to be right. Dean has been holding them back for awhile and part of him wants to see where Cas is going to take this thing between them. What choice he'll make because he knows Cas relishes the opportunities to make choices.

When they break for air Dean is grinning, "You know Cas…I think you might like Captain America. He reminds me of you too."

* * *

_If you don't know about these shirts then message me because I would be more than happy to direct you to a picture of them._


End file.
